The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Numerous forms of transducer sensor bodies have been advanced to measure forces and/or moments applied between two load bearing members. However, depending upon the application or the forces and/or moments to be measured, improved transducer sensor bodies are continuously needed.